loomian_legacyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dark1amethyst/Training Hotspots
This guide will be updated until an official page is created. I will only put the best possible locations. For training spots up to a specific location before the latest city, you may DM me on Discord @dark_amethyst#6476. Please let me know if you find any issues. What Are TP? Training Points (TP) are the points that Loomians gain through defeating other Loomians. At max level every four TP points will add one point to the total stats. The max amount of TP a Loomian can get is 500, with the maximum for each individual stat being 200. Each Loomian has a different TP yield when defeated. There are some Loomian species that can yield more then one type of TP, however these are in most situations detrimental, as one of the TP's may not be what the player needs. All Loomians start off with no TPs when caught. This guide by Team Apex is great for beginners in PvP: Loomian Legacy Competetive Database Rematching Trainers Each route has a trainer who you can rematch. The two main ways used to reset these trainers ordered from fastest to slowest is as follow. 1. Copying and pasting your own username into the RTD then following yourself into the game. 2. Leaving the area and returning (This may be accelerated in certain locations by utilizing the "Get unstuck" options in settings, depending on where it teleports the player. Experience Points Jenna is located on Route 5, just after the first flight of stairs. In total, she yields 852 Experience, as well as being the most effective way to earn money, at L$336. |- |- |- |- Money Jenna is located on Route 5, just after the first flight of stairs. In total, she rewards L$336, as well as being the most effective way to earn Experience at 852 Experience per battle. |- |- |- |- Training Points Health The fastest way to gain TP in Health is to defeat wild Babore and Rakrawla on Route 5. |- |- |- |- Energy The only current way to obtain Energy TP is to defeat wild Skilava in Igneus Hollow. |- |- |- Melee Attack Macy is located at the beginning of Route 6. She offers 3 Melee Attack TP, as well as 554 Experience per battle and rewards L$304. |- |- |- |- |- Melee Defense Grey is located on Route 6 and he's the closest trainer to the campsite. He offers 3 Melee Defense TP, as well as 579 experience per battle and rewards L$304. |- |- |- |- |- Ranged Attack Leanne is located at the end of Route 6, near the unoperating gate. She offers 3 Ranged Attack TP, as well as 591 experience per battle and rewards L$304. |- |- |- |- |- Ranged Defence Charles is located between the Rally Ranch and the end of Route 6. He's an old man with blue eyes. He offers 3 Ranged Defense TP, as well as 465 experience per battle and rewards L$304 |- |- |- |- |- Speed Gabe is located just in front of the Rally Ranch on Route 6. He offers 3 Speed TP, as well as 597 experience per battle and rewards L$304. |- |- |- |- |- Observations *Route 6 currently holds the most Training Hotspots, only lacking in Energy and Health. Category:Blog posts